Neko Trap
by EnergeticTwilightHeart1993
Summary: Firion is the prized Neko to the Harmony family. When the female head, Cosmos, have to make her will by her lawyer Shantotto, she gives everything to her daughter, Rose, and the Neko. This upsets Chaos, Cosmos's husband, and drugged Firion to throw him to a small town run by a Neko mafia. Now Firion has to choose to either stay with the mafia or return home. Rated due to blood
1. Chapter 1

Me: *Sees Firion asleep* Heehee...  
Firion: My 'I'm going to regret this' scents are tingling...  
Me: *Blast Firion with a bit of Neko transformation magic*  
Firion: *Saw cat ears and tail are on him* WTF?!  
Me: Surprise Fifi, I'm doing a Dissidia Neko *Half human and cat hybrid* fanfic! :D  
Firion: Kill me now...please  
Me: *Petting his head* But you look so cute as a Neko. ^^

**Welcome to my newest fanfic called Neko Trap. I know it's not the creative title, but it's something I have planned while jotting down notes in my phone. XD  
I don't know how long this will be, but I want to continue expanding my Dissidia fanfics. My other fanfics will be continued as well, so don't worry about it. Also this will be one of a few that will have a cover that I will be drawing! Hope you all understand and thank you for waiting.**

**Movies this is based off: Lady and the Tramp and Aristrocats **

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c (kind of)) Disney

* * *

The legendary family, the Harmony, lives in the massive city of Dissidia. Nekos, mysterious beings who is half human and cat, are considered high priced pets and only people who are aristocrats or wealthy people. Lucky for Rose, Cosmos Harmony's daughter, is an aristocrat and asked her mother for a Neko of her own. She found a small little Neko breeder near them and will take her daughter there.

Rose was excited to go to the place. She always wants a Neko since everyone have one she knows. As soon the limo stopped, she ran off to the main building to see a little ones coming to her. But one Neko caught her eyes with his master by his side. Bright hazel eyes with silver hair tied up in a ponytail that matches with his dark silver ears. A blue shirt with white pants that goes well with his dark silver with a black tip tail. Rose walked closer to pet the Neko's ears to see him laughing due to him being ticklish. The owner saw the two playing together and then noticed a spark of friendship between them.

"Seems the two of you got along just fine." The owner said with Rose hugged the Neko. "Do you want to adopt him?"

"Mom, can I have this one? He's perfect!" Rose asked to see Cosmos petting her choice.

"Well...he seems to be tamed, and well mannered. Rose, he's perfect." Cosmos felt her face licked. "And fits your personality well Rose. Sir, does he have a name?"

"Of course he does. His name is Firion. He's the most kind Neko in all the litter, despite being the runt. Hope he'll have a happy life."

Firion rubbed his head to make Rose laugh. Cosmos laughed and paid the owner so the Neko came come home with them. Firion walked out of the sun to see the large limo in front of him. Rose walked outside with her Neko's collar in her hands. Firion hopped in before he felt his tail being petted by a man with red hair and demonic eyes. He growled at the man before the two woman came in.

"Cosmos, who is this runt?" The man asked before Firion cried. "Hit a nerve, you brat?"

"Chaos, this is our newest member of the family! His name is Firion, and you'll treat him like family. Got it?"

Rose didn't care about her parent's argument and petted Firion's head before the Neko started to nap on her lap. He knows that his new family will be a surprising one indeed. Soon he felt the limo stopped and woke up.

"Welcome to your new home, Firion."

The door swung right open in front of his eyes. Stepping out, Firion looked around to see a large yard surrounding the mansion in front of him. He knows that he was the cheapest out of all the Nekos, but living in luxury is another. Rose took Firion by the arm and dragged him to her bed with a large cat like bed for him. Since when does Rose loves roses in general? Firion didn't care and hopped into his bed.

"Seems you really like it here, do you?" Rose petted Firion's ears to hear him purring. "Since you like purring, I should sleep with you tonight."

"No need." Rose looked around to hear Firion talking to her. "Surprised that I can speak?"

"Ahh! The owner never told me you can speak."

"We Nekos are half cat and human. The human side we can take a form of your body and can talk in your tongue. The cat side is mostly like behavior, reproduction and other cat related stuff, but the key features is our tail and ears. We have no idea were we came from, but to see the joy across your species' faces...is enough to make us stay. To tell you the truth...I'm glad you picked me."

"So...we can communicate with one another." Rose smiled.

"Yea, and I can talk to your parents. But for now...let's keep this a bit of a secret, ok?"

Rose laughed before heading to bed. Firion followed and was purring away through the night.

A few months in the Harmony's home did wonders for Firion. His lifestyle changed heavily from rags to wearing a uniform like outfit. Chaos grew tried of Rose and Firion's friendship while Cosmos thinks it's cute. The Neko felt right at home until his first Christmas with his family.

Rose woke up in the depths of the night to hear sleigh bells ringing in the air. Firion got the sound and woke up with his shirt and pants wrinkled up. Both ran down stairs to see the tree filled with presents under it. Rose was about to dive in before Firion stopped her. Cosmos woke up to see the pet controlling one of his masters. She laughed and allowed her daughter to open up her presents. One box caught Firion's eyes and picked it up with his nose sniffing it. Cosmos helped him and opened it to reveal a diamond studded collar with his name graved on the golden plate hanging off from it. He removed the old one and place the new one around his neck.

"It fits you, Firion." Cosmos smiled to see Firion purring.

Rose came back with the Neko's favorite toy, a rubber mouse toy that's squeak, and threw it to make Firion chase it. The three laughed before scenting a dark present near by. Firion growled to see Chaos again. All things are perfect but this one man. He hates Chaos. He doesn't know why, but he sees a dark future for his family.

Dinner came and Rose was giving some of her food to the Neko. Firion gotten used to eating the girl's vegetables, but he doesn't mind. Cosmos gave the Neko some turkey because Firion became part of the family after five months. Soon she hears a cough. A young boy's cough. She turned to hear Firion coughing a bit.

"Firion, can you speak?" Cosmos asked to see the Neko nodding yes.

"I can."

"Since when did you talk?"

"Like a few months. I don't know...I'll talk more if you guys wants me to."

Cosmos laughed as soon Rose hugged her pet. Chaos didn't like Firion since his arrival. The pet seems to more of a husband and father to the two girls than them. But he as to predict the future so bright for him, not for the three he's forced to be with. He was forced to married Cosmos because he was the richest male in the neighborhood and Cosmos was the richest girl. His parents made him do it. Now having a daughter with her, he's slowly heading into discord.


	2. Chapter 2

Firion: *Sleeping* Damn you girl...  
Me: He looks so cute. ^^  
Cosmos: *Petting Firion* Yes he is cute. I see my spell I gave you worked.  
Me: Thank you Lady Cosmos! XD  
Cosmos: And I got a special one for Light.  
Me: Heeheehee...  
WoL: I heard that!

**A/N: Yes, Cosmos helped me to make the spell and turned her warriors in Nekos (Who will be appearing in the next chapter XD)  
It seems she likes the idea and helped me at the studies. Oh well, hope you all are enjoying this little fanfic. And WoL is sleeping with one eye open.**

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

It has been five years since Firion's arrival in the Harmony family. Rose been like a sister for him, even though he's a Neko who can age faster than her. The daughter is now fifteen years of age and her pet is finally twenty years old. Apparently Nekos age twice as much as humans due to their cat blood. His silver hair is now long that is tied up in a ponytail with a golden hair tie from Cosmos. Two red earrings that are hold down by his cat ears that somewhat matches with his blue suit. Due for being in a aristocrat family, most of his outfits are suit like outfits with Rose wearing dresses. Black dress shoes that didn't go with his golden rings and bracelets. His tail was now longer with a few golden items around it like a tail ring with rubies and sapphires.

He was sleeping in his spot on the limo, which was in between the seats where the feet meets floor. His ears were twitching by the bumpy road they were traveling. Rose laughed and petted Firion by the head so she can hear his purring again. Cosmos petted under the chin to wake the Neko up so he can stretch. His hazel eyes grew heavy again before Rose petted his tail.

"Can you please stop that." Firion asked before he flicked his tail back to his side. "So...when is the limo going to stop?"

"We're just going to Rose's music lesson near the square. Her teacher would love to meet you and paint a picture for her."

Firion laughed. He's been in the studio making pictures of the family that taken him. He would laugh at the breeder who raised him since he grew to six and two feet tall with his tail at three feet in length. It was now furrier than ever that really stand out from his ears. It seems that Lady Shantotto never met him due to the fact he was smaller before. Soon the limo stopped and Firion stepped out to see the woman waiting for Rose. She walked closer to him and petted him on the head to rub his ear lobes. He purred until Rose came out and ran to his side.

"Ahh Rose." Shantotto spoke up before she stopped petting Firion. "Young Firion, would you be so kind by painting a picture for me and my students?"

The Neko nodded yes and went into the studio room to find the painting station. He found the oil paints and watercolors to construct one of his masterpieces. The tail swishes in the way he painted Shantotto's face in joy. Soon a young girl came into the studio to see him paint. Her blue eyes sparkled with the gems and gold on him. She ruffled her long blond hair before she petted Firion on the head. Rose came in and saw her friend petting her pet.

"Lily!" Rose said before the other girl stopped petting Firion. "See you met my Neko."

"He's so cute!" Lily pinched the male Neko on the cheeks. "I want one as well, but my parents say their too expensive."

"He was and he's the runt in the litter. But he loves me and never leave my side. He's been a great pet and friend. I hope we get to leave the mansion together and explore the world. Filled it with music and artistic talent. And I'm hopeful to see young Firion fall in love with a nice female Neko to raise a family of his own."

"Never in a billion years." Firion counter his master's ideas. "Can you two leave so I can concentrate."

Both left the room so Firion can fell the aura in the room. Shantotto and her student's aura surrounding him. Rose and Lily with him as he draw them with the others. Oil paints splashed with the watercolor on the paper. He doesn't know what the future holds him, but he will find at least something for Cosmos. He stopped a bit to think for a few seconds. He doesn't even know what Rose will do. Leave him behind so he can take care of Cosmos? Or many do find someone to settle down and raise a family. With a continuous sigh escaped out of his lips, he returned to his painting for the teacher.

Rose and Lily were in the piano room, playing rather than practicing their musical talents. Cosmos laughed a bit before he saw them getting ready before Shantotto returned.

"Ok, ladies." Shantotto spoke up. "Last week, we've been practicing our scales. Now then, shall we continue where we left off?"

Lily started to sing her scales with Rose playing on the piano. Shantotto found herself in complete balance until Firion entered the room with his finished product. Lily stopped to pet the Neko again rather than doing the lesson.

"Maybe I should not invite pets." Shantotto saw the painting in the frame. "Why Firion, this looks lovely. Where did you learn to make these so fast?"

"Actually, I trained myself." Firion answered before feeling his ear being rubbed again. "And then Cosmos helped me out a bit."

She hang it up and Firion returned to Cosmos's side to take a cat nap. She laughed. It seems all he ever does is sleep. Probably the cat genes in him, but he does look adorable sleeping. The lesson continues on as the mother figure watch. No matter what type of music, Firion seems to enjoy it. Cosmos started to worry a bit. Her condition now is starting to get the best of her and will die if not treated. And by treated, she thought never because it have no treatment. No cure, she can die any day. It's a good thing that Shantotto is her lawyer and visit her back home.

As soon the lesson stopped, Firion woke up and ran to Rose. The two always enjoyed their time together like brother and sister. Lily saw her mother and wanted to come to Roses's house to play with her. Which means Firion is so going to be protective like a big brother to his younger sister. Lily ran upstairs like lightning, leaving behind the two in her dust. Rose laughed and Cosmos entered the mansion to see Firion being like a brother. The Neko walked up to the doorstep and entered to see the two being like any teenage girls. Texting about boys and reading magazines. He remove himself to return to his studio station to find Cosmos looking at all his paintings.

"Something wrong, Cosmos?" Firion asked with his ear folded as if he's worried. "Normally this is my sanctuary. What's wrong."

"Nothing Firion." The head saw the Neko walking closer. "Well...you know I have a rare disease that will caused my death anytime, right?"

"Yea, you told me about it. You have to write your will sooner or later."

"I know you're worried, but I can't tell Rose about it."

Firion chuckled. "Rose's a smart girl. It will take time to get her to look at her future."

Cosmos laughed before Firion left the room. Why does her life cut short and Rose's is just begun. The Neko sigh and his tail drooping down so it was somewhat dragging on the floor. The teen doesn't know how to take serious news, but will cry if it mentions her mother. Chaos, on the other hand, has other plan to his wife's illness.


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Did you use the spell on WoL?  
Cosmos: Yes, and he looks so cute and fierce at the same time. ^^  
WoL: *Woke up with a tiger tail and normal cat ears* WTF?! GIRL! *Brought out his claws*  
Me: RUN!

**This couldn't get any better by introduce the Mafia gang to the story. Still hoping for a fav or at least a review. But have another chapter from me.**

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

On the outskirts of the city lies a small village populated by stray Nekos. They lost their family due to a raid of barbaric men and took the women and children as prisoners. Often times they live in a peaceful environment that have a natural social networks to the other Nekos around the small village. But if one tries anything funny, then that Neko will meet the one thorn that holds the place down.

The Mafia gang known as the Harmonious Blood. The gang is not recently new, but they have ruled the village with an iron fist for nearly fifteen years. Once started with two Nekos, it grew to become a strong fifteen strong. Ranging from thieves to brawlers, if one Neko is misbehaving like stealing, the gang will send their best persuaders to track him down and take their gold back. They believed that they own the gold for the greater good. Heck, they own the only tavern and the owner joined alliance to the gang. But the people fears them due to their tough nature and controlling influence to the other Nekos. They can even cut someone hand off for stealing threat to warn the people.

On the west bank, a young Neko child was running for stealing a jeweled necklace from the Mafia to sell it for money for cash to buy medicine for his mother. He turned to see a shadowy figure chasing after him. He was scared out of his wits to see the Mafia after him with the best, if not their best, tracker. He soon cut around the corner with his reddish tail and ears drooping from exhaustion. But he didn't have time to rest when a pair of bright green eyes were glaring down at him. He started to run again to see two are now after him.

"Let's get him!" One of the figures spoke to the other.

"With pleasure."

The child continues to run before he was stopped by a dead end. He turned to see the green eyes and blue eyes glaring at him. Hisses from the two were imitating him so much that he as if he was looking at the apprentices of death himself. One stepped forward, the blue eyed one, to reveal his figure. A young Neko with dirty blonde hair that matches with his ears that the right was chipped off. A figure worthy for being the fastest, he didn't look tired at all. A long dirty blonde tail was wrapped around his left leg before it release it's grasp from it. The uniform the Maifa wears is what really scares the child. A dark jean like blue sleeveless vest with the symbol of the heavens but drawn with someone's blood, or the blood of their enemies, on the back. A random color tank top, this one being yellow, under it with a few strains of blood on it. Baggy black like pants for him, but mostly jeans to the others, to show off how far and fast he runs to chase the target. And finally almost knee like combat boots finished his looks. Some might have accessories such as his necklace and earrings that matched the symbol painted on his shirt.

"Please let me go, sir!" The child begged. "I want to save her."

The figure kneed down. "Then you should have asked our boss about it. Take him, Zidane."

Zidane came out of the shadows. He was shorter than the other one. Blonde hair as well, but can really pack a punch. Three knifes is strapped around his belt. He wasn't the one to keep records as well since his accessories are somewhat covered in blood. His tail is somewhat stained since the leader found him hunting down some animals. Since then, he been hired as a assassin and a thief to the Mafia. If there's a Neko who the boss wants to be killed, Zidane will be the person he'll call.

"Ahh, don't be so sad little one." Zidane's voice sounds like acid. "Hopefully the boss is in a happy mood today."

The child has his tail between his legs. Scared out of his wits, everyone came out of their homes to see Zidane and the other member with the child. The father came out from the crowd and hugged his son. But soon everyone gasped to see the Mafia leader walking up to the father and son. Long silver blue hair that is under his hat that covers up his ears. No one saw his eyes, but rumors has it that their light crystal blue. Others say their emerald green. Unlike his family members, he wears a tuxedo like outfit with his coat hanging off the shoulders to show the vest and long white dress shirt. Black dress shoes matches with the black dress pants. His tail was unique. Plain white but with black stripes on it. What type of Neko is this person? Rumors has it that he was found in the deeps of the valley and raised by the tigers there. Others say he's part tiger and Neko, making him a unique breed. He reached out his hand, which shows the two his claws and black markings on his hands. The father stood between the leader and the child with his ears bed down in frustration.

"Is there a problem?" The boss of the Mafia asked in a calm but seductive voice that caused all the females to mew. "Well?""You punishing a small child. All he's doing is helping his mother. What are you going to do anyway."

The other male laughed. "All I'm going to do is slap on the hand. I know he's a child."

"Are you sure, mister?" The child stepped forward.

The leader grabbed the hand and before the two knew it, the older Neko grabbed a knife and slice the right hand off. Everyone gasped to see the younger Neko crying in agony and in pain to see a stream of blood coming out of his body. The boss dabbed his fingers in the blood and wrote down, "Steal from the Mafia, and you'll lose an hand!" He picked up the hand and grinned.

"I suppose I can add this to my collection."

Soon the father raged build up and attacked the boss. The other turned and strike the father in the gut to knock him out. Everyone continues to talk about the laws. He took someone's tongue about him mouthing the Mafia. He stole the hearts of all the female Nekos and then broke them, physically or mentally. Many calls him the Grim Reaper because their life span are shorten due to the actions they've done in the past. He even charmed one merchant and then killed him by ripping out his heart. But the father got up and punched the boss across the face, making the black hat fly off and landed near Zidane. Now everyone got a good look of the boss's face. Narrow with bright blue eyes and black strips around his eyes, lips and chin that didn't match with his white ears. Soon the ears went down in anger and cut opened the father's chest with his claws. The child came to the man and cried. Zidane grinned with the other blonde disgusted due to the blood dripping off from the bodies and claws. The boss picked up his hat and placed it back on his head.

"Now you two know the fear we bring...but to make it clear...Squall!"

Squall came out with a revolver in his hands. He has short brown hair with blue eyes, which didn't compare to the scare across the face. He wears the Mafia uniform with his lion necklace around his neck. Everyone looked at him but all they got is a cold heartless stare. Pointing the revolver in the air, he shots it to make everyone nervous and scared at the same time.

"That's right. Remember that we all are family."

Zidane, Squall and the lone nameless figure ran off to the east to their headquarters to rest for an another day. The boss sighs before a wondering fortune teller Neko bumped into him. She was friendly enough to greet him in grace. He raised one eyebrow and huffed.

"What or who are you?"

"I'm a Fortune Teller, young leader." The fortune teller answered to the man. "And are you by chance Sir Light, leader of the Mafia known as the Harmonious Blood?"

"Indeed I am." Light answered with his eyes glaring down. "What business do you have in my town?"

"Oh, I read fortunes and if you want...I can see your future, young one."

"Really? Hmm...ok, show me what you see."

The two went to the pulled up tent and sat down with their tails by their side. The teller looked into her crystal ball and saw nothing but a swirling mist. Soon she got Light's future for not only him, but for his crew as well.

"I see it." Light looked at her funny. "The Harmonious Blood growing stronger and more powerful. You, the head, becoming more powerful like your family members. But it will all go down hill when a new Neko enters your life. He'll be the key to your gang and..."

"And what?" Light asked before she laughed. "This isn't good."

"But...he's also a key to your heart, Light. As he progress through the ranks, you'll started to feel strange. Not like your known as the Tramp...right?"

Light sighs. It's true. All the female Nekos wants him. He made them kiss his cheek and neck for some excitement in their lives. But he never took them to the valley he was born to sleep with her and start a family. To be fair in his own defense, he did dated some of the family members as well. Lightning was the first. A Neko with a passion. Both dated for only five months, manly because she wanted to sleep with him and have kids. Tifa was the next. He enjoyed the calming mother figure from her, but didn't last long and broke her heart. Now she has a punching bag with his face as revenge. But she's family and she can't punch him or else he'll toss her to the streets again. To the family, they know he's the Tramp while the ones on the streets doesn't know.

"How did you-"

"Shh, young one. Over time, you allow him to become part of you. As first you think it's more of a brotherly love, but soon turns into real love. The two of you enjoy the training you give him. But by the sixth month during his stay, you'll ask him out to your favorite place and a small midnight stroll in the pier. Then there's some compelling action you done to him."

"Like stabbing him in the heart sort a action?" Light grinned to see the sight of blood again.

"Oh no, Light. The action is this. You made the first move, not the other. You started to feel like he's a member of your family that your heart will swell up with love that you take him to your breeding valley."

"Now hold up!" Light shouted over. "Only those who I believe are trustworthy can see my valley. Not this person your seeing."

"But here's the kicker, young one. He'll be in his first heat and needed to de satisfied of his needs. The only thing you could think of is to pleasure him sexual. A few weeks though he'll be gone but will have a ability to..."

"Have the ability of what, may I ask?"

The fortune teller sighs. "It seems the crystal ball has lost it's power. All of it has ebbs away. But I got somewhat of a name of this Neko your destined to meet."

"A name, do tell." Light grins again.

"I only got one letter off. All I got is an F. If you meet a Neko whose name stars with an F, then it might be him. Be on high alert Light. See if you can shape the future I foretold, or avoid it completely. How knows, maybe he might come to you."

Light left the tent before thinking of that the teller told him. A Neko who comes to his family and get his heart. What was this trickery is this? Either way, he slowly walks to his home, the Headquarters of the Harmonious Blood.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: Sorry for the short chapter. TT_TT

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Back to the mansion, Rose was starting to wonder what's wrong with her mother. It has been some time, two weeks, since the lesson. She wanted to know why the family is keeping a secret from her. So she turned to a figure who can't keep any secrets. Her Neko, Firion.

She found him sleeping on his bed for a cat nap. She laughed and tickled the Neko to wake him up.

"Geez Rose." Firion said with his tail around his leg. "Can't you see I was taking a nap?"

"Sorry but everyone is keeping something from me." Rose petted her pet's head. "Do you know what it is?"

Firion sighs. "It's about your mother. She asked Shantotto to come today."

"What for?"

"She...needs to write her will."

Rose was shocked. "Why does she needs to write that of all things! She's not at the verge of death yet."

"But she got an illness with not treatment that could kill her. I'm sorry, but it could be any day she could die."

Rose hears footsteps out of the halls. She turned to see Shantotto with her father. Once they passed, Firion ran out to Cosmos's music room to see the woman getting all gussy up for the other woman. He walked in and laughed to see her with the yellow transparent scarf around her neck.

"Firion...you told her, didn't you?" Cosmos first spoke.

"I have no choice. She wants to know before your death."

She knows that Firion is pure of heart, but to the point of telling a friend a secret is a pure of heart. Soon the music picked up and the two danced. It seems so odd, but she sees Firion more of a father figure to Rose rather than Chaos himself. The Neko has been with her since day one and never been separated. Shantotto saw the two dancing with the music. She entered and laughed to see them looking at her.

"Oh, ho, ho." Shantotto laughed. "Seems you two are more husband and wife than master and pet. Anyway...I'm here for the will."

"Ahh, yes." Cosmos sit down on the couch. "As you know, I have only one blood relative...who is my only daughter. Due to the illness, I have to give all my wealth to the person closest to my heart."

Chaos was near the room and listened.

"You mean you'll give all your family's treasure along with your condo back at your island spot. Your animal ranch back near the your parent's place to your husband, Chaos?"

Cosmos laughed. "No, no, to my daughter and her Neko pet."

"Those brats?" Chaos growled. "Damn them!"

"Okay. Why those two and not Chaos?" Shantotto asked. "Isn't he your husband? Why your daughter and her pet?"

"Because I can see the walls painted in his blood. But the two will be alive from the ordeal."

Chaos felt his rage boiled in him. Why Rose and Firion, but not him!? He then got an idea. Drug his entire family and take Firion somewhere no one will find him. Then caged up the two women and never report the abuse to the police. He grinned and walked away smirking.

Firion came to the piano room to see Rose playing on the piano. Why is it a sad song in the air? Maybe because of her mother? He tried to calm her down but nothing worked. They have been through thicker events and come out smelling like a rose.

Back to Chaos, the man was preparing a small treat for everyone. For the girls, a small piece of cheesecake. For Firion, a bowl of cream. The two each have a secret ingredient. That ingredient is sleeping pills. Each having one third of the bottle, a single bite and sip will make them so drowsy that they will fall asleep instantly. He grabbed the two plates and bowl to see the three in the family room playing a card game.

"Got any threes?" Firion asked to Cosmos, who nodded no. "Great..."

"My dear family." The Neko growled to hear Chaos acting friendly. "I got you all some snacks."

The females went to eat the cake with Firion drinking his cream. Chaos grinned to hear yawning from Rose. The Neko soon followed and soon the three were sleeping.

"You ten can come out."

Soon ten Nekos came out from the shadows. The one with blond hair glared at Firion and tried to claw the face. One of the others with long silver hair grabbed the hand and escorted him away. Chaos grabbed Firion by the arm to see him sleeping like a kitten. He smirked and tossed him into the back of the truck.

"Garland!" A raven haired Neko walked up and roar. "You take Cosmos and her daughter to their cage. I'll deal with this runt."

With a commanding roar, the others followed and threw them to the cages in the basement. The blond named Mateus walked up to the studio and destroyed the paintings. Garland decided to destroy the living room and the others destroying the other rooms. Chaos grinned and ride away with Firion in the back passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Near the end of the chapter, there's going to be two Firions (One is the Aristocrat version and the other is the Street version) but each with their own personality (Also it's in Firion's dream). Hopefully you all are enjoying this fanfic so far. The more drastic writing will be around the next where Firion meets the Mafia head on.**

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Chaos was riding out of the city's boundary to escape from the police's sight and range. He laughed to see Firion still passed out from the pills. He looked out on the country road to see a bricked windmill with someone...or something looking at him. A female figure with a pair of lavender cat ears. He growled to see it was a Neko on the look out. Pulling the brakes, the Neko looked to see Chaos coming out.

"Now why are you here in the middle of the night?" The Neko asked to the man. "If you don't answer, then you'll meet the power of the mighty Prishe!"

"I have no time for this!"

Before he could return, Prishe threw a rock to the man's head and laughed. Chaos growled and attacked the Neko. The female dodged with her tail wrapped around her right arm. She punched Chaos to the gut before she noticed that he didn't flinch.

"What are you?"

"Nothing you need to know."

Chaos threw the Neko to the near by creates. Prishe hissed and attacked back. The man dodged all the punches before he felt his leg clawed.

"Damn you." Chaos hissed in pain. "But I will continue to fight!"

"Play fair, cheater."

Prishe did a high jump kick before she hit the truck. Pain rushed to her body and cried in pain. Chaos laughed and ran into his truck. Turning on the engine, he hit the gas and was speeding down the road. Bumps started to shake the truck, and after the tenth bump, Firion was knocked off and landed in the water. The man laughed before he saw Prishe again.

"Like I said...play fair!"

She punched the man in the jaw to knock him out. Chaos cracked his neck and got into fighting position. Both throw punches to one another and the human did a low kick. The Neko dodged and kick him from behind. Chaos roared and head-butt Prishe to the gut. She laughed and throw a punch again, but soon hears a gun shot from the male.

"Hey, that's cheating."

Chaos pointed the weapon to Prishe. "I don't play fair."

She let the man go and soon hears laugher. Firion moaned and woke up in the river with a massive headache. He looked around the area. No houses near by. All he sees is green grass and the darken sky. He felt a rain drop. A storm came blowing him and covered the road ahead of him.

"Damn..." Firion cursed. "I can't see the road. Maybe the sign will help me..."

He read the sign to see that he was really far from home. Dissidia is a five week walk from where he's at. He kneed down and cried. His life crumbling under him. He have a wonderful life with Cosmos and Rose. But now out in the middle of nowhere thanks to Chaos, he can't find a way back home.

"I guess I need to go west to the nearest town. Hopefully I can find someone that could help me."

Dragging his feet, he walked in the cold rain. He still feels tired from the pills but still fights to continue walking. His tail covering in mud thanks to the rain. Soon he saw Prishe sitting on the bridge with her tail wagging to see another Neko.

"Good to see you!" Prishe hugged Firion, who tried to defend himself. "Why are you trying to run? I'm friendly."

"Sorry...but I'm looking for the nearby village. So I'm heading west to go there."

"But...that place is ruled under a Mafia."

"A mafia?" Firion's eyebrow raised. "What mafia?"

"Oh boy you'll fit right in."

The male Neko narrowed his eyes to Prishe. She laughed and returned to her spot near the windmill. Firion sighs and continue to walk in the rain. Soon he saw a bright light in the distance. He ran to it to see a father and child Neko scared.

"Dad!" The child with only one hand scared to Firion's presents. "He might be with the Mafia!"

"Are you with them?" The older Neko saw Firion nodding no. "I see...you don't know the Harmonious Blood. New in town?"

"Yea." Firion answered. "But do you know the quickest route back to Dissidia? I live there."

"No...I afraid not. Sorry...but you can live with us so you can sleep."

"Thank you."

The three went to the rundown house near town. It wasn't glamorous, but it's a home. Firion found a bed in the guest room and laid down. The child Neko looked at the clothes to see that the traveler is from a higher social network. Much higher than the Mafia themselves? Soon he saw the golden plated license and the diamond studded collar. He poked Firion with his one hand to see a hazel eye looking at his green eyes.

"Something wrong?" Firion asked to see the child looking at his license. "Uh...child?"

"What happened to your owners?"

"My male owner dumped me here. He was furious at the will my older female master made. Giving everything to her daughter and me, so he drugged us and tossed me in the middle of nowhere. Now he's probably having a time of his life. I need to return."

"Hope you do. You seem a nice guy. Hopefully you return home. Unlike us who have no homes..."

Firion looked to see the child crying. "Did your owners...abandoned you?"

"No...this village was pillaged by barbarians. All the owners were either killed or captured as slaves. My mom and dad were one of the few alive and later had me as their son. They told me the story and I believed it."

"What happened to one of your hand?"

"The Mafia got me and cut off the hand to teach the village a lesson. I was trying to save my mom. You see...she came down with a terrible illness and I was going to use the item to sell it and get some medicine."

Firion cried warm. The child was doing a noble thing to his mother, but this Mafia caused one of his hands to be cut out of his body. He reached into his pockets to find a golden coin that could fetch a good price. He looked at the child to open the other hand and gave him the coin.

"Mister?" The child looked at the golden coin. "I can have this?"

"You bet...your story touched my heart. I hope your mother feels better. You can use it to get the medicine."

"Really?!" The child hugged Firion with tears blurring his vision. "Thank you!"

The other Neko ran out the room to let Firion sleep. Soon a dream of another Neko entered. He stepped away before seeing himself with a bat. He was scared. This Neko is him but more used to the street life rather than a life of an aristocrat. A jean like sleeveless shirt with a black headband around his forehead. His undershirt is colored black with a few blood stains. A few belts were shown around the leg pants and a handy bag strap around his right leg. Metal chains around the belt loop as his belt. The tail was still in perfect condition along with the ears. His face, however, wasn't. Scars around the neck and eyes, probably fought someone for survival. Combat boots is what threaten the other Firion in fear before the street one pulled out a knife.

"What are you?!" Firion shouted before he saw the knife thrown to his face. Before realize it, the knife cut through the skin and caused it to bleed. "Ow! Are you cold and heartless?!"

"Silence!" The Streetwise Firion spoke up. The voice caused the original to shiver. "You'll disappear soon enough! I will take over your mind and you'll listen to me!"

"Why should I listen to you?!"

The street version walked closer and took some of the blood dripping off. Firion watched to see the other drawing a symbol on the imaginary wall near them. Then he saw the symbol. The Japanese symbol of the heavens painted in blood. He sat down and think before seeing the other grabbing his ponytail. Firion scratch the other to see the Street Firion blocking the claws with his own gloved hand. They looked at each others eyes before someone behind the street one came out of nowhere.

"Who is this runt, dear?" The other asked with a hat to cover his face.

"Nothing...I'll take care of him."

Firion got up to see the two looking at him with hazel and blue eyes. Soon the taller one brought his claws out to snatch the collar and stomp on it. With a devilish laugh, the two left before Chaos was in front of Firion.

"Chaos!"

"Sorry runt." Chaos whistled to see ten Nekos around Firion. "After him!"

The ten took charge. Why is he dreaming of these people? A completely different person with someone he never knows. Then Chaos commanding an army to destroy him. But he then saw Cosmos and Rose crying. Of what, his disappearance? He turned to see the symbol behind him and the other one ready to fight.

"Care to accept me as your subconscious?" The Street Firion asked to the original.

"Not really...but please give me strength..."

With those words, he and the other tackle Chaos's army in front of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Seems sometime since we've met, right Firion?  
Firion: I want to return to normal! TT_TT *Still have his tail and ears*  
Me: GET USED TO IT!

_**A/N: Sorry I didn't update a chapter in the past few days or weeks...I can't remember, old age is getting to me (and I'm only 21 years old! I'm apparently Chuggaaconroy (An Let's Player in Youtube)). Thank you for your patience. The only reason is this. I have a watcher in DeviantART who wants me to update one of my stories there and was begging me to continue the story. If you all want to know what the story is it's called 'Destined Love' which is a Kid Icarus/Smash Bros cross fanfic, and the pairing is Pitcest (Dark PitxPit). I hope you all understand and will be doing that and this at the same time. Again, hope you all understand.**_

Characters (c) Square-Enix  
Plot (c) Disney

* * *

Firion woke up to the sound of screaming children and adults. He started to look for the child he gave the coin to see it covered in blood. He then realized who is near him. The mafia Prishe and the child warned him about. Did they know he's here? Did they know he's not around the area? Soon he saw the father covered in blood and the child killed in his arms.

"Sir, what happened?!" Firion asked to see the heaven symbol in blood from his dream. "That symbol..."

"You saw this symbol?! Where?!"

"In my dream..."

"Dream?! Can you-"

Before long, the roof started to fall above them. The wind and the flame started from the oven. Firion felt his right ear twitched to hear voices. They were muffled, but there are Nekos near by. He ran to the door, which was locked from the other side. He then ran to the back to see it locked. What is the others trying to do? Bury them under the rumble of the building? Firion felt one of the burning wood fall on top of him and couldn't move. He looked up to see the ashes of the building starting to fill his lungs. As soon he saw the Neko in front of him, Firion passed out due to lack of air.

"Hey Bartz!" The blonde Neko spoke up. "Come here!"

Bartz came out from the remains of the building. His short brown hair was more of a sitting ground for the ashes. He wiped it off with his right hand, which is covered up with a bandage, and most of his blue shirt is burned off. The vest was a bit burned, but not much. The jeans has holes with his brown tail in prefect condition. Behind his back is a flamethrower with a bit of oil hanging off the belt. The combat boots were covered in ashes and the fabric around the belt is now burned.

"Tidus, what did you find?" Bartz's brown ears were down due to the ashes in the air. "Something not burned?"

"No...a person who is very much alive." Tidus looked to see Firion passed out. "Should we take him back to base?"

"N-O! Light will not only order Kain to beat you up, but also allow me to BQQ you with my prized flamethrower, Brave! Are you stupid this morning!?"

"But what if he becomes one of the best? The gang needs a new member."

"I still say it's a bad idea."

Bartz picked up Firion's limbed body and flopped the other Neko to his right shoulder. Tidus laughed and walked along the ash road to see everyone looking at the two. The two ignored the cries of "murder" and "pyromaniac" from the people. Soon it ticked Bartz off and unleashed his fires to the near by wood. Everyone runs away to let the three Nekos walk away. Squall was waiting outside the village to see his friends walking up to him.

"What or who is that on your shoulder, Bartz?"

"Some random guy Tidus wants to bring into the family." Bartz answered to Squall. "Sees a great member in him. I don't see it."

"Come on, Bartz!" Tidus laughed. "I hope Light isn't in a bad mood...or else...say bye bye to my beautiful tail...and hair."

"Oh, ho ho...don't make me laugh!" A voice echoed.

The three looked to see Kain spying on them. His long blonde hair tied up in a ponytail with his ears down due to hiding in the shadows. His piercing eyes got into Tidus's soul as his purple top is held by a leather armor under the vest. His jeans was covered up by a scaled fabric around his waist. Scaled boots similar to his comrades. To many of the Nekos in the village and the mafia, he was once a member of another gang but the leader of the mafia best him in a duel and entered the mafia from his other gang. The blonde tail swished around to find someone around.

"Found anyone, Kain?" Bartz asked with his flamethrower ready.

"No one...good. Let's take this guy to base. We'll see if Light could see this new member in him."

Firion woke up in a matter of hours to see himself in an open room. Most of his clothes were burned off, leaving him wearing only his collar and pants. He sigh and cried. He now wonders where he is. First is was in the middle of nowhere. Now in some random place, he now wants to go home. Soon he saw a Neko he saw back at the burning building he was trapped in, and with his reaction, stepped back.

"It's ok." The other spoke calmly. "We don't bite."

"Who are you?" Firion asked with claws ready.

"The name's Tidus. I found you passed out from the ashes in the air. But don't worry, you'll meet with the boss very soon."

"Tidus!" A voice other echoed from the other room. "Get in here!"

Firion saw Tidus running into the room next to his and started to wonder. What if the boss likes him and wants him to stay? Soon he was ordered to enter the room. With a nervous persona, he walked inside to see a large table filled with gold on it. The leader looked up and grinned to see this newcomer Tidus told him about.

"Welcome to the Harmonious Blood headquarters. We rule the village's law and order. Some say we're criminals, but we believe we're doing the right thing. Now then...name and where the hell your from."

"My name is...Firion, and I'm from Dissidia."

The leader spat out his drink. The fortune teller warned him about someone who's name begins with an F and steal his heart. And what's interesting is he's from the richest part of the land. He laughed and pretended to not know about the teller's little prediction.

"Firion...such a lovely ring to it, and from Dissidia you say?"

"Yes...it's the where the aristocrats lives. My male master dumped me here."

"Oh...sounds like your family doesn't need you anymore. Maybe Tidus do see a potential in you. But before I agree with his terms, let me take a good look of your eyes."

"Excuse me?"

"Walk to the edge of the table so I can get a clear view of your eyes. I get you a lot from the eyes."

Firion walked closer to see this complete stranger looking deeply into his hazel eyes. But he got a glimpse of the leader's clear blue eyes. Markings similar to wild beasts were shown under his hat. He walked away so he can see the leader laughing.

"Got a sight of my face a bit, love?" The leader removed his hat so Firion can see his face completely. "Surprised I look so different from the other Nekos you've met?"

"Very different...what are your...unique markings suppose to show."

"Nothing. I was born with them." The leader stood up to walk closer and wrapped his tail around the other's forearm. "And my tail was born this way as well..."

"Strange...a birth defect?"

"Oh no...my mother carried me up to full term. It's just my genetics are different. But let's just say...does anyone tell you that your eyes are very similar to an imperial topaz?"

Firion back up. "What are you talking about? Why are you comparing my eyes to a gem?"

"First sign of the tramp Light." Tidus whispered into Kain's ears. "Compare his victim's eyes to gems."

"And why the imperial topaz?" Light laugh at the aristocrat's statement.

"It bestows wealth if combined with our so called "tiger eye" Neko, Squall. Also helps with charisma. But it's also attracts love to everyone towards you. Now tell me, does anyone have fallen in love with you, kitten?"

"No, and why are you calling me kitten now? My name is **_Firion_**!"

"Bah, whatever little kitten. Look, Tidus brought you hear because he sees a new member in you. And what I see, well...with a bit of training I can see it. Now...I have to ask you a question."

"What question is that?" Firion saw Kain giving him the mafia's uniform with nothing behind it like the others.

"If you want to be with us, then you'll need to draw the heaven symbol on your vest. And...I suppose you need to get more dirtied up of your manners and poster."

"Let me guess...the symbol needs to drawn in..."

Kain, with a small drawing pan, can near Firion to cut open his arm. Droplets of the red liquid coming out and nearly made the aristocrat puke due to the sight. Light licked his lips. The sight of blood amuse him so much, expectedly the whole signing your life away to work for him in their own blood. As soon the pan was full of blood, Firion felt as if he was going to faint due to the fact he lost nearly a pint of blood.

"Your blood...it taste so sweet like the cream and meats you have while in Dissidia..."

Firion felt his face turned green. "You've taste my blood!? Hate to amide it Light, but you sir are sick and twisted! Why should I join this so called 'family' of yours?!"

"Kitten...kitten...kitten." Light tone went seductive, which caused the raging beast inside the other to be calmed. "You need to think about it. Your male master dumped you. That means you're not needed in the family anymore. So you've come here and meet one of our clients to spend the night. Then woke up in a burning building just so you can meet me and my family. It...seems that we were destined to meet sooner or later. Now...do you have another name that you go by."

"Someone called me Fironiel...but I don't mind it."

"Ok, Fironiel." Firion blushed to hear that again, but out of this so called perverted Neko...who's fingers is dipped in his own blood. "I'm going to give you a small trial."

"A trial?!" Kain objects the idea. "But you've bested me in a duel, and I joined in without any questions. Why giving this one, who Tidus found off the streets, a trial!?"

"Silence Kain! Now Fironiel, I'm going to give you a six month trial. If you seem to like my family, then you are allow to stay and serve under my word. But if you can't change, then I'm kicking you back to the streets. Now...to start it, then you have to draw the family's symbol in your blood. If you be so kind."

Firion, with his tail swishing around angrily, dipped on of his fingers in his blood to draw the symbol behind his vest. Tidus was slightly celebrating while Kain was thinking that Light must've gone nuts. Once finished, the leader threw a light blue tank top to be asked to remove his upper clothing. The somewhat muscular chest the aristocrat has pleases Light since it was telling him he's still the alpha Neko around. With the top and vest on, Firion looked to see his now called boss giving him a headband similar to what monks wears. He wrapped it around his head so the forehead was covered up and tied it up so the extra fabric was hanging off with his ponytail. Light laughed and ruffed Firion's hair until it was in a messy mess like the others. But soon Firion felt a sudden change in him. But he realize it was the other's mind taking over his body.


End file.
